


He's Gone

by MaaS



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Character Death, M/M, One Shot, Portuguese, jeanmarco
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaaS/pseuds/MaaS
Summary: Quando o coração de uma pessoa para de bater, os médicos fazem de tudo para trazê-la de volta, mas nem todo o esforço do mundo te traria de volta para mim. O que fazer com esse meu coração que parou, mas não me matou? Poderia eu sobreviver sem ele? Pois no momento em que você se foi, uma parte de mim morreu com você.





	He's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, pessoal! Eu escrevi essa one há MUUUUITO tempo e, depois que fui banida do ss, não postei novamente porque tava morta de preguiça de betar. Pois muito que bem! Ela estava escrita em primeira pessoa e no presente e eu passei ela para o passado, então se tiver algum verbo fora do contexto, é porque eu sem querer deixei passar. Mas acho que não terá muuuitos erros. De qualquer forma, revisarei ela novamente depois. 
> 
> Hoje é aniversário da Nina e ela sempre falava que era para eu repostar e tal, então entrei no pique e cá estamos. 
> 
> A one é bem angst, estejam avisados.
> 
> Espero que gostem! Boa leitura <3

 

Eu e Marco nos conhecemos na faculdade. Demorou para eu assumir que meus sentimentos por ele não eram de um amigo qualquer, porém, como falar para seu melhor amigo que você está apaixonado por ele? Ao contrário de mim, Marco é calmo e gentil, sempre querendo o bem do próximo, sem ao menos querer algo em troca. Cada vez mais que eu me aproximava dele, eu ia sendo invadido por sua aura suave, acabando por me sucumbir ao seu mundo iluminado. Ao longo dos anos, minha personalidade forte e, de certo modo, egocêntrica, o Jean briguento e ao mesmo tempo covarde, foi mandado embora pela presença de Marco em minha vida.

Depois de mais ou menos um ano depois que nos conhecemos, Marco estava na minha casa onde estudávamos juntos para uma prova importante que teríamos na semana seguinte. Ele sorria para mim como sempre fazia, mas meu coração estava mais acelerado do que o normal naquele dia, eu não pensei nas consequências dos meus atos e simplesmente o beijei. Marco ficou tão surpreso quanto eu, pois meu corpo simplesmente se mexeu, eu apenas queria sentir seus lábios nos meus. Eu pensei que ele ficaria bravo ou com nojo de mim, mas Marco desviou seus olhos dos meus e corou. Naquela tarde chuvosa, eu disse que o amava, e seus olhos castanhos claros se encheram de lágrimas ao me ouvir dizer aquilo. Quanto tempo nós perdemos por medo de nos declararmos para a pessoa que amamos?

Começamos a namorar depois daquilo, mas sem nos assumir para o mundo. Quanto tempo nós perdemos por medo de nos assumirmos? Por que esse medo das pessoas nos trava? Até hoje me pergunto o porquê das pessoas se importarem tanto com nossas vidas. Bem, o tempo não volta mais, e, hoje, eu só me arrependo de não ter dito mais vezes que eu o amava.

 

**_Lembro como se fosse hoje..._ **

— Marco, você quer morar comigo?

Estávamos sentados em um banco de uma praça. Já era noite e não havia ninguém no parquinho que estava bem na nossa frente. Eu o observava sentado ao meu lado. Marco olhou para o chão, tímido, deixando um sorriso formar no canto de sua boca.

— Você não irá enjoar de mim? – ele perguntou, com um tom de brincadeira.

— Eu nunca enjoarei de você – respondi, e olhei para o outro lado, envergonhado.

Minha mão estava apoiada no banco, e longo senti sua mão encostando na minha. Não havia ninguém por perto, então, lentamente, entrelacei meus dedos nos dele. E ali ficamos por vários minutos, olhando para aquele parque solitário, mas que, naquele momento, era o lugar perfeito para nós dois.

Já estávamos formados, e Marco trabalhava em uma creche. Ele se dava muito bem com as crianças e gostava de cuidar delas, então era um emprego perfeito para ele. Por outro lado, eu decidi trabalhar com os adolescentes, o que não era nada fácil, mas descobri que respirar fundo e contar até 100 mentalmente, aliviava o estresse que eu passava na escola.

Eu podia dizer que nossa vida era de fato perfeita, nós não brigávamos, financeiramente estávamos bem e o sexo era excelente, então um certo dia decidi dar um passo importante em nossa relação.

Estava de folga na parte da tarde em plena sexta-feira de dezembro, as aulas estavam para acabar e o inverno havia chegado, fazendo-me tirar meus agasalhos do fundo do armário. Andei pelo centro da cidade até achar uma joalheria de arquitetura moderna e chamativa. Na parte de dentro, as paredes eram brancas com detalhes pretos, assim como os móveis, fazendo o destaque de tais serem maiores. Um moço jovem de smoking preto veio até a mim.

— Posso lhe ajudar, senhor?

— Sim! Pode me mostrar algumas alianças de noivado?

— Claro! Tem algo em mente?

— Ainda não.

— Ok. Fique à vontade para se sentar enquanto pego alguma de nossas amostras.

— Obrigado! – respondi.

Me sentei em uma das poltronas que lá havia e esperei o moço voltar. Ele trouxe um tipo de almofada fina com várias alianças de ouro para que eu pudesse escolher. Em meio a tantas, uma me chamou atenção. Ela não tinha nenhum detalhe, era completamente lisa e de ouro, mas nenhuma das outras se comparavam com o brilho que ela emitia, e, foi aquela que me lembrou de Marco; que chegou em minha vida e a iluminou por completa, nenhuma seria tão perfeita como aquela. Mostrei ao moço qual eu levaria, e ele sorriu para mim antes de dizer que era uma ótima escolha. O preço dela era dois salários inteiros que eu recebia, mas como eu já estava planejando aquilo, vinha guardando dinheiro a um bom tempo.

Saí da loja, feliz e com uma caixinha preta de veludo. Precisaria preparar tudo para aquela noite, pois estava decidido a fazer daquele dia, perfeito.

Eu e Marco tínhamos combinado de jantarmos em um restaurante à noite, em que eu havia feito uma reserva. O restaurante era caro e já fazia alguns meses que eu estava esperando pela reserva.

Cheguei em casa e escondi a caixinha da aliança debaixo das minhas roupas dentro do guarda-roupa, e fui logo descansar até Marco chegar em casa.

Quando deu dezoito horas, Marco chegou em casa mais animado do que o normal.

— Sexta-feira, finalmente!! – disse ele, ao passar da porta.

Fechei o livro que estava lendo e fui recebê-lo na porta com um beijo.

— Bem-vindo! – disse, antes de beija-lo suavemente nos lábios.

— Estou em casa – ele respondeu, repousando sua mão direita em minha bochecha.

— Você se lembra que vamos jantar fora hoje, né?

— C-Claro... – ele falou, desviando o olhar, logo passando por mim.

— Você esqueceu? – perguntei, indignado.

— Claro que não, meu amor. Eu estava indo tomar banho por isso mesmo.

— Sei, Sei – desconfiei.

Ele riu e foi para o banheiro. Eu queria ir com ele, mas me segurei. Fui até o quarto para começar a me arrumar, pois já havia tomado banho, pego meu smoking azul marinho que comprei no mesmo dia, e visto. Ele cabia perfeitamente em mim. Arrumei meu cabelo e coloquei meu sapato social. Logo, Marco saiu do banho apenas de cueca. Entreguei uma sacola da loja de smoking para ele, o que o deixou surpreso.

— Presente? – perguntou.

— Sim – respondi, sorrindo.

— Estamos comemorando alguma data especial?

— Eu apenas quis comprar para você.

Ele chegou perto de mim e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

— Já disse que eu te amo? – ele disse.

— Já, mas não me canso de ouvir.

Virei e lhe dei um beijo romântico, lento e quente, tentando transmitir todo meu amor por ele, mas parecia que tudo que eu fazia ainda era pouco. Me afastei antes que eu não fosse capaz de parar.

— Estamos atrasados – digo, apressando-o.

— Desculpa, já estou indo.

Ele vestiu o smoking preto que eu comprei e, que por acaso, coube perfeitamente em seu corpo, o deixando ainda mais lindo.

Peguei a caixinha da aliança e coloquei no bolso do meu smoking quando ele saiu do quarto. Entramos no carro e fomos até o restaurante, que ficava no primeiro andar de um hotel enorme.

Chegamos e nossa reserva estava pronta. Pedimos champagne e logo a comida.

— Jean, voltaremos para casa de taxi? – Marco perguntou.

— Não, por quê?

— Bem, você está bebendo.

Olhei para meu copo e lembrei que estava de motorista naquela noite, então tive uma ideia maravilhosa.

— Então, vamos alugar um quarto aqui.

— Quê?! – Marco perguntou, surpreso.

— Claro, por que não!? – perguntei, pensando em como eu não tive aquela ideia antes.

Ele sorriu antes de continuar a comer. Ao longo do jantar, a conversa entre nós fluiu melhor do que normalmente estava sendo, o que me deixou ainda mais animado para aquela noite.

Depois de um tempo, fui até a recepção e perguntei se havia algum quarto de casal disponível. A moça me disse que sim e, sem hesitar com o preço, peguei a chave do quarto. Voltei para a mesa e Marco estava comendo um pedaço de bolo de chocolate com sorvete por cima. Não gostava de doces, então esperei ele terminar, para enfim irmos até o quarto.

Entramos naquele aposento enorme, que mais parecia uma suíte. O quarto ficava no décimo andar e havia uma área onde se podia ver toda a cidade iluminada de lá. Marco foi até o banheiro, e eu tirei meus sapatos e meu smoking. Me sentei na cama e esperei. O que eu não esperava era que Marco saísse do banheiro apenas de roupão. Mordi meus lábios, pois sabia o que estava por vir.

Ele veio até mim e se encaixou entre minhas pernas. Marco se curvou e me beijou; sua língua trabalhava em sincronia com a minha, me deixando cada vez mais excitado.

— Obrigado por hoje, meu amor – disse ele, após o beijo.

— Me agradeça depois que acabarmos.

O encarei enquanto subia minhas mãos por suas pernas por debaixo do roupão. Marco voltou a me beijar, e minhas mãos chegaram a sua bunda, onde eu a apertei fortemente. Escorreguei minhas mãos para a frente e senti seu membro rijo. Marco se afastou e tirou seu roupão, o deixando cair aos seus pés. Já fazia tanto tempo que nós estávamos juntos e eu já tinha visto-o tantas vezes nu, mas nunca conseguia me cansar daquele corpo. Deslizei minhas mãos por toda a parte debaixo de seu corpo antes de começar a masturba-lo lentamente, para enfim, colocá-lo na boca, e suga-lo vorazmente. Marco gemia baixinho enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos por meus cabelos. Senti meu membro latejar naquela calça apertada, fazendo-o doer.

Tirei minha boca de seu membro, e me levantei para ficar em pé de frente para ele. Desabotoei minha calça social, olhando em seus olhos, aumentando o clima que pairava sobre o quarto. Quando fiquei completamente nu, Marco me empurrou na cama e se engatinhou até a mim enquanto eu me ajeitava no colchão. Ele parou sua boca em meu membro e me encarou. Sua língua passou provocativamente perto da minha virilha, antes de eu sentir meu membro entrando fundo em sua garganta. Joguei minha cabeça para trás e a afundei no travesseiro, para aproveitar aquela sensação de prazer. Sua língua, sua boca quente e molhada me chupando... Ah....

Levantei sua cabeça antes que eu acabasse gozando, e o puxei para cima, beijei sua boca, sentindo meu pau roçando o dele. Deslizei minha mão por seu abdômen e comecei a masturbar nós dois ao mesmo tempo.

Virei-o repentinamente, ficando em cima dele. Comecei a descer beijando e mordiscando todo o seu corpo até seu membro, onde comecei um boquete lento e intenso, ao mesmo tempo que o preparo com meus dedos.

Marco gemia cada vez mais enquanto eu dava prazer a ele. Seus gemidos estavam me deixando cada vez mais louco.

Substitui meus dedos por meu membro, que entrou lentamente dentro dele depois de eu o lambuzar com lubrificante. Seu interior quente me sugava cada vez mais fundo, me fazendo morder forte os lábios, aguentando todo aquele tesão. Comecei a me movimentar cada vez mais rápido, segurando suas pernas contra seu peito, me sentindo cada vez mais fundo. Marco segurou suas pernas enquanto eu abria sua bunda com minhas mãos, fazendo-o gemer ainda mais alto. Mudamos de posição e ele ficou em cima de mim, rebolando arduamente sobre meu membro.

— Jean... eu... eu... ah!

Comecei a masturba-lo rapidamente, sentindo todo seu corpo estremecer. Vê-lo em cima de mim com aquela expressão ao gozar, me fez chegar ao orgasmo junto com ele.

Depois daquilo, transamos no banheiro e, quando voltamos ao quarto, eu me sentia totalmente satisfeito. Marco caiu no sono ao meu lado, e eu acabei me levantando para colocar minha roupa. Deixei um papel escrito que eu já voltaria e fui até a loja de flores que tinha do lado do hotel. Como era quase natal, as lojas estavam ficando abertas até mais tarde, e aquela lojinha não era diferente. Pedi para o moço que estava no balcão um pequeno buquê de lírios brancos. As flores eram lindas e, claro, as favoritas de Marco. Ao voltar para o hotel, senti alguns olhares em mim, mas ignorei, e voltei para o quarto. Ao chegar, vi que Marco estava sentando de roupão na área do quarto. Escondo o buquê nas costas e vou até ele.

— Acordei e você não estava aqui. Onde foi? – ele perguntou ao me ver.

Paro na frente dele e apoio meu joelho direito no chão, enquanto a outra perna estava dobrada, me sustentando ao me agachar. Estendi o buquê para ele e sorri ao ver sua expressão de completa surpresa.

— O-O quê...?

Ele pegou os lírios brancos da minha mão, olhando apaixonadamente para eles. Tirei a caixinha preta de veludo do meu bolso e vi Marco colocar a mão sobre a boca.

— Meu Deus! Jean, o que você...?!

— Marco, você, a pessoa que eu amo e não consigo mais viver sem, me daria a honra de viver o resto da minha vida ao seu lado?

 Lágrimas desciam descontroladamente por seu rosto.

— É-É... claro, meu amor. É claro que eu... quero passar o resto da minha vida com você – ele disse em pausas por causa do choro.

Marco estacionou suas mãos em cada lado do meu rosto, sentindo minhas lágrimas descendo por entre seus dedos. Eu estava tão feliz que não cabia dentro de mim. Nos beijamos antes de eu colocar aquela aliança dourada em seu dedo.

— Eu te amo, Marco. Eu te amo tanto que parece que meu coração vai explodir.

— Eu também te amo, Jean. Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você, meu amor.

Naquela noite, naquele quarto de hotel, Marco se deitou em meu peito e apoiou sua mão esquerda em meu abdômen nu. A luz da lua que entrava pelas janelas de vidro enormes daquele quarto, iluminava sua aliança. Antes de cair no sono junto a ele, segurei sua mão e brinquei com aquele objeto dourado que eu havia comprado, para enfim, fazê-lo só meu.

 

Naquela noite, quando prometemos passar o resto das nossas vidas juntas, não sabíamos o quão curta a vida poderia ser.

 

Três meses se passou desde aquela noite mágica, mas o noivado também acabou trazendo tristezas em nossas vidas, pois achar alguém que case dois homens, mesmo que simbolicamente, estava sendo bem difícil, mas não era como se eu fosse desistir tão fácil.

Certa noite, no final de março, acordei no meio da madrugada e procurei por Marco do meu lado da cama, onde ele não se encontrava. Imaginei que ele apenas tinha ido se aliviar, mas acabo ouvindo gemidos vindo do banheiro. Preocupado, vou até a porta para perguntar se ele estava bem. Quando a porta se abriu, vi que havia sangue escorrendo do seu nariz e boca, sua mão estava toda ensanguentada e ele olhava desesperado para mim.

— Jean, o que está acontecendo comigo?

Vi seus olhos revirarem antes de seu corpo cair em meus braços. Entrei em desespero e o peguei no colo. Não me importando se estava apenas de bermuda, corri com ele até o carro, o colocando no banco de trás. Pensei que meu coração sairia pela boca enquanto eu dirigia em alta velocidade até o hospital, como era madrugada, não havia muito trânsito, o que facilitou a nossa chegada até lá.

— Alguém me ajude! – gritei, passando pela porta do hospital com Marco em meus braços.

Duas enfermeiras vieram correndo em nossa direção com uma maca, onde eu o coloquei. Observei assustado seu rosto ensanguentado antes de o levarem. Um moço veio me perguntar o que havia acontecido, e eu expliquei que eu havia acordado e ele já estava daquele jeito antes de desmaiar.

— Esses dias ele andou se queixando de alguma dor, ou qualquer coisa do tipo?

— Eu... não... ele só reclama bastante de canseira e as vezes dores no corpo, mas ele sempre dizia que era por causa do trabalho.

— Preencha a ficha dele enquanto fazemos alguns exames, ok?

— O-Ok...

Me sentei no sofá que tinha perto da recepção e finalmente desabei, sentindo minhas lágrimas escorrerem. Estava assustado. Estava com muito medo. O que foi aquilo tão de repente? Será que era grave? Por que todo aquele sangue...??

Tentei não pensar tanto antes de ter notícias dos médicos e preenchi a ficha.

Demorou. Demorou muito. O dia estava quase amanhecendo quando alguém foi me chamar.

— Ele pediu para te ver. Me acompanhe até o quarto em que ele está, por favor.

Me levantei rapidamente, preocupado, e segui o moço.

Marco estava deitado na cama do hospital e aparentava estar melhor, mas seu rosto está pálido o que me preocupava. O médico está ao seu lado, em silêncio.

— Como você está? –perguntei, pegando sua mão.

Ele sorriu para mim, mas logo desviou o olhar.

— Eu estou bem – Marco respondeu.

— O que ele tinha, doutor? – Olhei para o médico que encara o Marco primeiro. Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente, deixando o médico falar.

O que estava acontecendo ali?

— Os exames dele vieram com alterações, então decidimos fazer uma tomografia em seu... noivo. Os exames revelaram uma grande quantidade de manchas na maior parte de seus órgãos. Juntando todos os resultados dos outros exames, posso dizer que seu câncer começou no pâncreas e foi se espalhando para outros órgãos e tecidos. O câncer de pâncreas é silencioso e é descoberto em uma fase já avançada, no caso dele, recomendo uma cirurgia para vermos qual é a extensão do caso.

Câncer? Avançado? Quê? Ele estava bem no dia anterior, como fomos parar no hospital? Eu não sabia o que falar. Não sabia como reagir. Estava surpreso demais para chorar. Olhei para Marco que estava com a cabeça virada para o outro lado, me evitando.

— Vou deixá-los a sós para decidirem o que querem fazer.

O médico saiu do quarto e eu caminhei até o outro lado da cama para olhar o meu noivo. Marco está chorando, molhando todo o travesseiro.

— Jean... – ele me chamou em um sussurro.

O abracei apertado e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Marco. Vamos sair dessa ok?

— Mas e se...

— Calma, meu amor. Eu também estou com medo, mas não sabemos a extensão disso, ok? Você pode se tratar e eu vou te ajudar, eu vou fazer tudo que eu puder por você, ok?

— O-Ok...

Ele me abraçou e chorou por alguns minutos em meu ombro. Não consegui me segurar e chorei junto a ele.

A cirurgia estava marcada para a tarde e eu tirei um minuto para voltar para casa, tomar um banho rápido e colocar uma roupa decente. Não demorou muito para eu voltar até ele. Ficamos conversando em seu quarto até a hora que vieram busca-lo para prepara-lo.

Segurei firme sua mão, sem saber quem estava tremendo mais, eu ou ele.

— Eu te amo, ok? Você ficará bem! – digo, segurando o choro.

— Eu também te amo, Jean. Guarde ela para mim, para quando eu voltar – ele falou, colocando a aliança em minha mão.

Segurei-a com força ao vê-lo saindo pela porta e indo em direção a ala cirúrgica.

Eu nunca havia desejado tanto para que uma cirurgia demorasse horas, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Uma hora depois, o doutor veio até a mim.

— Não ia demorar? Por que está aqui tão cedo? – pergunto, desesperado.

— Eu sinto muito. Não há nada que possamos fazer por ele. O câncer invadiu a maior parte dos órgãos.

— Quanto... quanto tempo?

— No máximo 6 meses.

Deixei meu corpo cair no sofá atrás de mim, e desabei. Meu choro era alto e desesperador. Não me importava se alguém está olhando para mim, pois não conseguia me segurar. Meu peito doía ao imaginar uma vida sem ele.

Depois que Marco acordou, fui até seu quarto. Pedi ao médico para que eu pudesse contar para ele, mas não precisei, pois no segundo em que ele viu o meu rosto inchado de choro, ele sorriu.

— Então é isso? – ele perguntou.

E logo depois, caiu no choro. E naquele quarto de hospital eu chorei junto com o amor da minha vida até não poder mais.

 

Depois de algumas semanas, os médicos deram alta para Marco e nós voltamos para a casa. Ele estava começando a ficar pálido e sem energia, reclamando muito de dores. Pedi licença da escola para passar o resto do tempo que lhe restava com ele.

As noites eram torturantes, quando Marco dormia enquanto eu o abraçava, minhas lágrimas não paravam de rolar pelo meu rosto ao imaginar que não iria demorar para eu não poder mais abraça-lo daquele jeito, e seu lado da cama ficaria vago.

Não sabia o que fazer. Eu não iria aguentar. Eu definitivamente morreria com ele. Não antes mesmo dele ir. O que eu faria quando ele realmente se fosse?

 

Mesmo com meu trabalho árduo, não encontrei alguém para nos casar, mas acabei tendo uma ideia.

Em um dia ensolarado de agosto, fui até uma loja de flores e comprei um buquê grande de lírios brancos e duas coroas de flores, e voltei para a casa.

Quando cheguei, vi que Marco estava no sofá assistindo TV.

— Vamos nos casar. Agora.

— O quê?! – Ele olhou surpreso para mim.

— Vá tomar banho e se arrumar. Vamos nos casar agora.

— Você está louco? – Ele riu de mim. – Como vamos casar sem alguém para nos casar?

Vou até a ele o beijo suavemente.

— Não precisamos de alguém, meu amor. Já não basta os noivos?

— Ai, meu Deus, só quero ver o que você vai aprontar.

— Ok, agora vai, vai – o apressei, levando-o até o banheiro, deixando para ele seu terno branco. Havíamos comprado ternos brancos logo depois que Marco recebeu alta, mas como não tínhamos encontrado alguém para nos casar, os ternos acabaram ficando no fundo do armário.

Desmanchei o buquê de lírios brancos e enfeitei a cama com eles. Distribuí velas vermelhas por todo o quarto, o suficiente para não precisarmos da luz. Fechei a cortina, impedindo a luz do sol entrar e fui colocar meu terno branco.

Depois de um tempo, Marco saiu do banheiro vestindo seu terno. Meus olhos se iluminaram ao vê-lo tão lindo daquele jeito. Segurei sua mão e sorri para ele.

— Bem-vindo a cerimônia de nosso casamento.

Ele olhou em volta e sorriu.

— Uau!

— Você me dá a honra de te levar ao altar?

— Claro!

Entreguei meu braço para ele se encaixar e caminhamos até a cama. Sentamos nela, de frente um para o outro, de modo que pudéssemos nos olhar o tempo todo.

— Hoje, celebraremos nosso casamento – comecei dizendo.

Peguei uma coroa de flores e coloquei em sua cabeça. Marco fez o mesmo comigo.

— Eu, Jean Kirstein, quero dizer algumas palavras se os senhores me permitirem.

— Sem problemas para mim – Marco falou, sorrindo, claramente se divertindo.

— Eu queria agradecer a Marco Bott, por proporcionar tantos momentos de felicidade em minha vida ao longo desses anos. Eu gostaria de dizer também que meu coração só pertence a ele hoje e para todo o sempre. – Olhei no fundo dos seus olhos e continuei a falar. – Nesse altar/cama, eu gostaria de dizer que eu te amo muito, meu amor. Eu estou com você na saúde e na doença, na pobreza e na riqueza, e eu te amarei até depois da morte.

Marco sorriu o tempo todo, até que uma lágrima desceu por seu rosto.

— Também quero falar algumas palavras se os senhores me permitirem.

— Vai em frente – disse Jean, ansioso e quase chorando.

— Eu, Marco Bott, gostaria de agradecer a Jean Kirstein por simplesmente existir, mas o melhor de tudo, existir junto comigo, nos dias turbulentos e os não turbulentos. Eu amo a pessoa que você é. – Ele parou um minuto para engolir o choro. – Essa pessoa que realiza nosso casamento em uma cama/altar cheio de lírios brancos. Eu te amo por fazer meus últimos dias serem tão bons. Eu te amo tanto, Jean.

Eu já estava chorando enquanto ele falava, mas Marco me abraçou e sussurrou no meu ouvido enquanto também chorava:

— Eu não quero morrer, Jean. Eu quero ficar com você.

Foi de esmagar meu coração. Ficamos chorando por vários minutos até enfim nos acalmar.

Com o rosto todo molhado, encaminhei a “cerimônia” para o final.

— Jean Kirstein, você aceita Marco Bott como seu legítimo marido, de agora e para sempre? – disse, mudando minha voz, como se fosse outra pessoa.

Marco caiu na gargalhada. Me mantive sério, arrumei meu terno e disse:

— Aceito!

— Marco Bott, você aceita Jean Kirstein como seu legitimo marido, de agora e para sempre? – Fiz a mesma voz estranha que fez Marco rir.

— Eu aceito! – ele disse ficando sério ao falar.

— Eu os declaro marido e marido, podem se beijar – falei com a voz estranha.

Olhei para seus olhos inchados de tanto chorar, sabendo que os meus estavam iguais, e então o beijei. Beijei-o como se fosse a última vez que eu teria aquela oportunidade.

E foi...

Naquele dia, Marco passou mal e foi parar no hospital. Dali em diante, após eu dizer repetidamente o quanto eu o amava e que iria ficar tudo bem, Marco se foi.

Algumas pessoas foram ao velório dele, como o pessoal da creche, alguns pais de seus alunos que eram próximos a ele, eu, sinceramente, não prestei atenção em quem estava ou não lá, o que eu prestei atenção era em seu corpo pálido e desacordado dentro daquele caixão preto.

Fui o último a me despedir dele, e as pessoas me deram um pouco de privacidade.

— Oi, meu amor. Você se foi e eu não estou bem. Eu não estou bem sem você, Marco. Nossa casa está cheia de você e aquela cama é grande demais só para mim. Eu não vou conseguir sem você, meu amor. Ainda há lírios espalhados pelo quarto do nosso casamento. – Ri enquanto chorava. – Casamento? Vamos dizer que foi um, ok? Eu até interpretei um juiz de paz, dá um crédito. – Me ajoelhei no chão, pois doía demais. – Eu te amo, Marco. Espere por mim, ok? – Me levantei novamente e acariciei seu rosto. – Queria tanto que nós adotássemos um filho, meu amor. Você seria um pai tão bom. Vou sentir tanto a sua falta. Está doendo, Marco. O que eu daria para estar no seu lugar? Aqui dói demais, eu morri com você. Não sei como continuar. – Dei um beijo em sua testa, deixando minhas lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. – Eu te amo, meu amor. Leve meu coração com você.

Quando eu voltei para a casa, todos aqueles lírios estavam espalhados pela cama e pelo chão. Nossa coroa de flores estava sem cima dos nossos travesseiros. Deitei em nossa cama e chorei até cair no sono.

No meio da noite acordei e como de costume procurei para abraçar você, mas você não está lá e, naquele momento, junto com o desespero que me invadiu, eu soube que eu havia morrido com você.

 

**...**

Deixei o típico buquê de lírios brancos em seu túmulo.

— Como vai, meu amor? Eu estou bem. Estou com saudade. – Sorri. – Gostaria que você estivesse aqui para vê-lo. Você sabe mais do que ninguém o quanto eu sofri esses 10 anos para consegui-lo para nós. Ele é tão lindo, tão grande, Marco, ele tem sardas como você.

Sinto mãos pequeninas puxando minha mão.

— Papa!

— Sim, papai, Marco.

Em sua mão havia um lírio branco. Andei com ele até o túmulo e Marco o colocou junto com meu buquê.

— Eu coloquei seu nome nele. Espero que você tenha gostado. Ele realmente me lembra de você, mesmo ele sendo ruivo.

Peguei Marco no colo e passei minha mão em seus cabelos. Ele me deu um sorriso gentil que aqueceu meu coração.

— Vou demorar um pouco para ir ao seu encontro, meu amor. Mas acho que você irá entender, já que o outro Marco precisa de meus cuidados agora. Não fique com ciúmes, ok? – Rio. – Você sempre será meu Marco favorito. Aliás, eu te amo muito.

E como toda semana, depois de ficar um pouco naquele cemitério, voltei para a casa que era diferente da de antes, pois agora eu estava acompanhado por aquele pequenino, e, por iluminar minha vida de novo, nada como colocar o nome da pessoa que fez de meu mundo preto e branco, colorido novamente. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que vocês tenham gostado <3
> 
> Beijão ;*


End file.
